


2,789 Miles

by AlexIsOkay



Series: VrisRose Week 2017 [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Humanized, Humanstuck, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsOkay/pseuds/AlexIsOkay
Summary: VrisRose Week 2017 Day 5: Based on a songThis fic is (very) loosely based on Adam's Song by blink-182.





	2,789 Miles

“Get out of my way!” Vriska huffed, shoving her way through the crowds of gathered students that were lingering around outside the school. The moment she broke free of the crowd she broke into a quick walk, backpack hanging from one shoulder and bouncing against her with each hurried step she took. While the other students continued to mill around and discuss what they were going to do this weekend, Vriska was just focused on getting home as fast as she could.

It was eight blocks from the school to her house, and if she went fast enough she could make it in about five minutes. The soles of her worn out sneakers smacked against the sidewalk over and over again as she made her way home, averaging something between a power walk and a jog.

Eventually she rounded the corner to see her house, and the lack of a car in the driveway told her that she had beaten her mother back. A grin spread over her face as she dug her key out of her pocket, fitting it into the lock on the front door and letting herself in. For at least a few minutes, she would have the house all to herself. She didn’t stop to revel in that too much, though, knowing that her mother could get back home at any moment. Instead she made a beeline for her room, closing and locking the door behind her and flopping down onto her bed. Reaching under her pillow she pulled out a bulky, severely outdated laptop, pressing the power button and waiting for it to boot up.

It took a while, and the fans on the little computer sounded like a jet engine preparing to take off, but eventually Vriska saw her desktop come to life. Almost immediately she scrolled over to the PESTERCHUM icon in the corner, double clicking it and looking through her friends list. A grin crossed over her face when she saw the little green dot next to the name tentacleTherapist, and once again she double clicked, opening up a chat window.

 

\-- arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT] at 14:42 --

AG: Hey.

AG: Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey.

AG: Heeeeeeeey.

TT: Hey is for horses Vriska.

AG: Well maybe if you’d answered me the first time you wouldn’t have so much of it now!

TT: I was in the bathroom. You really don’t have any patience, do you?

AG: I’ve got plenty of pati8nce. I’ve gotta if I want to sit through stupid boring classes all day long.

TT: You could try actually paying attention for once. I’ve heard that’s what you’re supposed to do in schools. Not that I would know.

AG: So do you pay attention when your mom’s teaching you stuff? Or do you just doze off?

TT: It depends on the day. But I can't say her lessons have ever been particularly rigorous.

AG: Ugh. You don’t know how good you have it.

TT: Being trapped in a house all day with my alcoholic mother while she attempts to explain calculus and particle physics in between sips of vodka martinis? Truly, I have a life to be envied.

AG: You know what I mean! At least you don’t have to wake up at 6 am every morning and drag your ass off to a building that looks like a prison.

TT: Maybe we should Freaky Friday this. Walk a mile in each other’s shoes and all that good stuff.

AG: Oh yeah? And how are we gonna do that?

TT: Place your hands against your screen and repeat after me: Gul’thrtor mlyxthbet halthatzur zl’bngtrx.

AG: I’m not gonna do that.

TT: Because you’re afraid?

AG: Because I don’t know how to pronounce any of that.

TT: Exactly like it looks.

AG: Oh gee, helpful.

TT: I believe we’ve gotten sidetracked. Did you have something you wanted to say?

AG: What? No. Why?

TT: Well given the urgency with which you seemed to demand my attention, I could only imagine that there was a good reason behind it. Of course, I should have realized that that wasn’t the case, coming from you.

AG: Shut up! I just wanted to talk. Is there anything wrong with that?

TT: If you “just wanted to talk” one hey would have sufficed.

AG: Next time I’m gonna use like, 800 heys just to annoy you.

TT: I’ll block you.

AG: ::::(

TT: Regardless, I likely can’t talk for long. My mother’s currently preparing dinner and she should be done soon enough.

AG: Already? Isn’t it kinda early for that?

TT: Time zones exist, Vriska. Do we really need to have this conversation again.

AG: I know that! It still seems early. What is it, like 5:50 over there?

TT: Yes. Is that really so odd? What time does your family normally eat dinner?

AG: We don’t. I usually just wait until my mom falls asleep and then sneak something out of the kitchen.

TT: ...Vriska?

AG: Yeah?

TT: You do realize how incredibly fucked up that is, right?

AG: I dunno? I’m used to it.

TT: You’re hardly refuting my point.

AG: It’s fine. It’s not like I’m starving or anything. Can we talk about something else?

TT: Such as?

AG: I dunno. What are you doing this weekend?

TT: Why? Did you want to hang out?

AG: Ugh, don’t joke about that. You know it just bums me out.

TT: Apologies. In seriousness, I don’t have anything too terribly interesting planned. Maybe I’ll finally break in those knitting needles.

AG: The ones John gave you?

TT: The very same.

AG: Hey. This might be a dumb question, but are you guys, like……..?

TT: Vriska.

AG: I’m just curious!

TT: I’m gay, Vriska.

AG: Like full gay?

TT: Yes. I thought you knew this.

AG: I dunno. You just told me you like chicks.

TT: Exclusively chicks.

AG: Huh.

TT: Huh?

AG: I dunno. I just don’t have anything to say to that.

TT: Well I’ll give you some time to come up with something. I have to go to dinner now anyway.

AG: Ugh, fiiiiiiiine. You’re gonna be back on l8ter though, right?

TT: Of course.

AG: Good.

TT: I’ll talk to you later, Vriska.

AG: See ya.

TT: <3

\-- tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG] at 14:58 --

 

The last line came out of nowhere, and Rose had logged off before Vriska had the chance to reply to it. She found herself staring there at her screen for several long seconds, almost not believing that it was real. It very much was, however, and it was causing a flush to burn itself into Vriska’s cheeks. Without knowing how else to respond she slammed the laptop shut, sliding it back underneath her pillow before burying her face in her blankets. Why did Rose have to live so damn far away?


End file.
